Mrs Umbridge macht Ferien
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Eine ziemlich schräge Urlaubsgeschichte mit einem ziemlich schrägen Pairing DUAF.


MRS. UMBRIDGE MACHT FERIEN 

Jahrhunderte lang war Little Burlington ein kleines Fischerdorf gewesen. Es lag in einer Bucht an der Südküste Englands, der Sand für den Strand war vom Festland herübergeweht. Fleißige Hände hatten einen kleinen Hafen angelegt. Jahr für Jahr, bei Wind und Wetter waren die Fischer in ihren Segelbooten hinausgefahren und mit Netzen voller Fische zurückgekehrt. Jahr für Jahr hatte die alte Mary am Kai gestanden und nach ihrem Mann und ihrem Bruder Ausschau gehalten, die nach einem schweren Sturm nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen waren. Noch nicht einmal der Tod beendete ihr Hoffen und Sehnen und so stand ihr transparenter Geist Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht an der immer bröckliger werdenden Mauer und schaute hinaus auf das Meer.

Doch der Fang wurde immer magerer, oft wurden die Netze so leer wieder eingezogen wie sie ausgeworfen worden waren, allen Lockzaubern zum Trotz. Einmal kam ein Mann vom Ministerium (Abteilung magische Landwirtschaft und zauberhaftes Forsten) und erzählte etwas davon, dass die Muggles so extensiv fischten, dass ganze Bestände schon fast ausgerottet waren. „Wir leben zwar in einer anderen Dimension wie die Muggles, aber wir teilen uns denselben Planeten", erklärte er. Die Fischer verstanden ihn nicht.

Und so wurde das Leben in Little Burlington immer trostloser. Die Kinder gingen nach Hogwarts und kehrten dann nicht mehr zurück. Sie lebten in den Städten und hatten Jobs, die ihnen einen regelmäßigen Lohn einbrachten. Die Alten blieben und fuhren hinaus auf die See, der Fang reichte meist gerade so für das eigene Abendessen. Und sie starben, irgendwann würde nur noch der Geist der alten Mary am Kai stehen und sehnsuchtsvoll auf die Rückkehr ihrer Lieben warten.

Das Wunder geschah zu einem Zeitpunkt als niemand mehr damit gerechnet hatte. Eines Tages war eine Delegation bestehend aus Heilern von St. Mungos und Administratoren des Ministeriums nach Little Burlington gekommen. Sie standen am Strand und atmeten tief die salzige Luft, der Wind zerzauste ihre Haare und ließ ihre Roben flattern. „Heureka!", riefen sie, „Heureka! Das ist es, wir haben es gefunden! Heureka!" Und nur kurze Zeit später herrschte reges Treiben, Architekten und Ingenieure rannten hin und her und wedelten aufgeregt mit ihren Pergamenten, Bauzauberer ließen Löcher entstehen und Mauern hochziehen. „St. Mungos Kurheim, Nebenstelle des St. Mungos Hospitals für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen" stand schließlich auf einer goldenen Platte am Tor des imposanten Gebäudes zu lesen. Und so kamen die ersten Kranken, wurden gesund und kamen wieder mit ihren Familien und Freunden. Und mit ihnen kam das Gold. Reiche Zaubererfamilien ließen sich Sommerhäuser direkt an der neuen Strandpromenade bauen, Hotels wurden eröffnet, kleine Frühstückspensionen, Kneipen und Lokale. Und die jungen Leute kamen zurück. Sie führten Teestuben und Kaffeehäuser, verkauften Andenken oder arbeiteten in den Hotels. Aus Little Burlington, dem zum Tode verurteilten Fischerdorf war Burlington Regis geworden, mondän und ausgesprochen „in".

Delores Umbridge, Senior-Staatssekretärin, direkt dem Minister der Magie unterstellt, liebte Burlington Regis. Solange sie denken konnte, verbrachte sie jedes Jahr im Juli drei Wochen dort, spazierte an der Strandpromenade entlang bis zu dem alten Hafen und der Handvoll Katen, in denen die letzten Fischer lebten und immer noch versuchten, dem Meer ihren Lebensunterhalt abzutrotzen. „Lokalkolorit" und „Flair", so wurde diese Erinnerung an Little Burlington in Smiths „Führer zu den magischen Orten Südenglands" beschrieben. Mrs. Umbridge saß in den kleinen Teestuben, trank frisch aufgegossenen „Earl Grey", beobachtete die Leute, die an ihr vorbeiflanierten und lauschte dem Tosen der Wellen und dem Geschrei der Möwen. Sie besuchte die Konzerte im hübsch angelegten kleinen Park und ließ sich auf den Tanzabenden zu einem Walzer oder einem Tango auffordern. Sie begrüßte ihre Bekannten, jedes Jahr traf man sich in Burlington Regis und sie versuchte einen Flirt mit dem ein oder anderen Neuankömmling.

Die Vorbereitung jener ersehnten drei Wochen Leichtigkeit und Nichts-Tun begann im Juni, manchmal schon im Mai. Dann ging Mrs. Umbridge zu Mr. Taylor, ihrem Schneider und ließ sich eine komplette Garderobe nach dem neusten Schrei zusammenstellen. Dass ihre Auswahl wohl eher der aktuellen Mode für kleine Mädchen entsprach, würde Mr. Taylor ihr nie sagen, dafür war sie eine viel zu gute Kundin. Sie wusste was sie wollte, beschwerte sich nie und zahlte pünktlich und ohne zu feilschen. Und so fertigten Mr. Taylor und seine Gehilfen blau-weiß gestreifte Kattunkleider mit Matrosenkrägen, rosa Kleider mit Spitzen und Bändern, Tanzroben aus weißer Seide, bestickt mit pinkfarbenen Sternen und natürlich auch Badekleider und Bademäntel. Mr. Taylor lieferte seine Ware stets selbst bei Mrs. Umbridge ab, präsentierte die Rechnung, erhielt sein Gold und freute sich auf das nächste Jahr. Und Mrs. Umbridge spazierte dann in pastellfarbenen Kleidern besetzt mit Spitze, Tüll und Bändchen über die Strandpromenade und sah aus wie eine gemischte Eiscreme, die ein Kind aus Versehen hatte fallen lassen.

Mrs. Umbridge war nach dem Frühstück zu einem kleinen Spaziergang aufgebrochen. Die Strandpromenade hin und wieder zurück und wieder hin und wieder zurück. Dann hatte sie sich in ihrer Lieblingsteestube an ihrem Lieblingstisch niedergelassen, man servierte ihr Earl-Grey und kleine Butterkekse, und sie beobachtete, gelassen an der Teetasse nippend, das Treiben auf der Promenade. „Entschuldigen sie, Mrs. Umbridge?". Ein Gentleman war zu ihr an den Tisch getreten. Er trug eine helle Sommerrobe, sein Haar war akkurat und sehr kurz geschnitten, er war gut rasiert – alles Dinge, die Mrs. Umbridge an einem Mann **sehr** schätzte. Sie sah also interessiert auf. Sowohl der Mann wie auch die Katze, die auf seiner rechten Schulter saß, kamen ihr vage bekannt vor. „Mrs. Umbridge? Wie schön, sie endlich einmal wiederzusehen. Aber sie werden sich wohl kaum noch erinnern, oder? Mein Name ist Argus Filch, Hausmeister in Hogwarts." Mrs. Umbridge starrte den Fremden an, sie war sprachlos. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an Mr. Filch. Der Hausmeister war damals in Hogwarts ihr einziger Verbündeter gewesen, der einzige, der die Maßnahmen, die zu treffen sie gezwungen war, unterstützt hatte. Der einzige, der sie verstanden hatte. Nur dass sein Erscheinungsbild damals so ganz anders war. Langes verfilztes Haar, abgetragene schmierige Roben voller Flecken, einen schlurfenden Gang – so hatte sie Argus Filch in Erinnerung. Sie zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen und schließlich konnte sie sogar ein „Mr. Filch, welch eine Überraschung", sagen. Die Worte kamen tief aus ihrem Rachen, es klang wie das Quaken eines Frosches. Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft, nun konnte sie auch noch ein „Bitte setzen sie sich doch zu mir" herauspressen. Mr. Filch verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, dankte ihr und ließ sich auf einem der Korbsessel nieder.

Sie saßen lange an dem Tisch in der kleinen Teestube und plauderten. Mr. Filch erzählte von Hogwarts, von Mr. Dumbledore und wie anders es doch geworden war, seitdem man sie, Delores Umbridge, erst in den verbotenen Wald gejagt und dann ihres Amtes enthoben hatte. Das Chaos an der Schule und die Nachsicht, mit der der amtierende Direktor Schüler wie Lehrer behandelte, waren für den Hausmeister kaum noch zu ertragen. Er liebte Ordnung, feste Regeln und deren rückhaltlose Befolgung und natürlich strenge Strafen für die, die dem zuwider handelten. Mrs. Umbridge sagte nur wenig, nickte aber beifällig, sie war ganz seiner Meinung. In der kurzen Zeit als oberste Inquisitorin und Direktorin von Hogwarts hatte sie ihr Möglichstes getan, um Ordnung zu schaffen, sie schien aber nichts bewirkt zu haben.

Die Bäume an der Strandpromenade warfen schon lange Schatten als die beiden aufbrachen. Mr. Filch begleitete Mrs. Umbridge zu ihrem Hotel, nahm schließlich allen Mut zusammen und fragte sie, ob sie ihn nicht zu einem Tanzabend in ein nahegelegenes Restaurant begleiten wolle. Mrs. Umbridge errötete wie ein Schulmädchen, lachte albern und sagte ja.

Am Abend erschien Mr. Filch wieder vor dem Hotel, in der Hand eine lachsfarbene Rose, die er einer erneut errötenden Mrs. Umbridge überreichte. Diese hatte sich, nach intensiver Beratung mit ihrem Spiegelbild, für ein langes Kleid mit rosafarbenen Spitzen und einer dazu passenden Robe entschieden, so dass sie aussah wie ein aus der Form geratenes Erdbeer-Sahne-Bonbon. Die lachsfarbene Rose passte nicht recht dazu, dennoch war sie gerührt. Noch nie hatte ein Mann ihr Rosen geschenkt, ehrlicherweise musste man feststellen: noch nie hatte ein Mann überhaupt nur das geringste Interesse an ihr gezeigt.

Der Abend wurde ein voller Erfolg. Mr. Filch entpuppte sich als wundervoller Tänzer, Mrs. Umbridge ließ sich nur zu gerne von ihm führen. Als sie in seinen Armen über das Parkett schwebte, fühlte sie sich angenehm geborgen, gleichzeitig aber auch jung, unbeschwert und unbeschreiblich glücklich.

Als Mr. Filch sie zu ihrem Hotel zurückbrachte, küsste er ihre Hand, dankte ihr für den Abend und sah ihr lange in die Augen. Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag und danach für den übernächsten und für den über-übernächsten und schließlich verbrachten sie – mit Ausnahme der Nächte, in denen Mr. Filch in seiner einfachen Frühstückspension und Mrs. Umbridge in ihrem kleinen, aber sehr exklusiven Hotel schliefen – jede freie Minute miteinander. Man konnte sie gemeinsam die Strandpromenade entlang spazieren sehen, sie lagen im Sand auf Mrs. Umbridges rosafarbenen Tüchern, sie planschten im Wasser (weder Mrs. Umbridge noch Mr. Filch konnten schwimmen) oder sie warfen sich einen großen gelben Ball mit quiekenden roten Punkten zu, den Mr. Filch in einem der Läden am Strand gekauft hatte. Man sah sie auf den Tanzabenden und bei den Konzerten, manchmal gingen sie auch an den Hafen und beobachteten den Geist der alten Mary, während sie in der einzigen kleinen Fischerkneipe fangfrischen Kabeljau aßen.

Schließlich kam der Abreisetag, der Tag des Abschiednehmens. Mrs. Umbridge hatte für ‚ihren' Argus ein Andenken gekauft, ein Sparschwein aus Muscheln gefertigt, auf dem „Burlington Regis" stand. Natürlich war es mit einem Zauber belegt: es wackelte mit dem Schwänzchen und wenn man eine Münze einwarf, so quiekte es, es klang ein wenig wie „Danke sehr". Der Verkäufer hatte äußerst glücklich ausgesehen als Mrs. Umbridge ihm drei Galleonen hinlegte und sich diese Scheußlichkeit in rosa Geschenkpapier einwickeln ließ. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben, diese Geschmacklosigkeit irgendwann einmal verkaufen zu können.

Mr. Filch überreichte ‚seiner' Delores ein Sträußchen Veilchen und ein kleines Päckchen. In ihm befand sich eine goldene Kette mit einem Medaillon und in diesem ein Bild von Mr. Filch und die Worte „Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe". Auch Mrs. Umbridge überreichte ihr Abschiedsgeschenk, auch er wischte sich einige Tränen der Rührung vom Gesicht, genauso wie Mrs. Umbridge es kurz vorher getan hatte. Und noch einmal sahen sie sich in die Augen. „Bis zum nächsten Jahr, Delores", sagte Mr. Filch. Und Mrs. Umbridge antwortete: „bis zum nächsten Jahr, Argus." Mr. Filch bestieg den Zug in Richtung Hogsmeade, Mrs. Umbridge disapparierte.


End file.
